Happily Ever After
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: Troy plans on proposing to Gabriella after seven years of dating. How will everything plan out, especially when he enlists the help of two scheming people?
1. Chapter 1

" Pay! What am I supposed to wear tonight? Troy said to get dressed up but he won't tell me where we are going! I need help!" Gabriella Montez exclaimed to her best friend Sharpsy over the phone. Tonight Gabi had a date with her boyfriend of seven years and she was so nervous. Although she wasn't exactly sure why, she just had a feeling that tonight was going to be very special. Now if only she knew what to wear!

" Calm down boo. What time is your date with Troy?" Shar questioned her friend. " Umm it's at 7 and it is now 10 in the morning." she replied. Shar smirked into the phone. " Perfect! I'll be right over and then we will go shopping!" Secretly Sharpay knew all about the date already. When Troy had enlisted Sharpay and Ryan Evans to help him plan the engagement Sharpay had naturally told agreed, this was her best friend they were talking about! Now all she had to do was find Gabi the perfect dress.

Ten minutes later Shar was over at Gabi's apartment. Using the key that Gabi had given her the day that she moved in Sharpay let herself in. " Boo I'm here! Are you ready to go?" Sharpay called and when she heard a faint yes from the bedroom she followed the voice.

" Hey Pay. I'm ready to go just let me grab my.."

" Not uh Boo, my treat!" Sharpay cut Gabi off before she could finish. Sharpay knew that the one thing that would stop Gabriella from getting the perfect dress was the price. Therefore Sharpay was happy to take that obstacle right out of the way. Her best friend and her ' baby sister' was getting engaged tonight for crying out loud! She had to look drop dead gorgeous.

" Pay are you sure?" Gabi asked hesitantly " Boo I'm positive."

" OK..." Gabriella said uncertainly but decided to let the matter drop since she knew she was never going to win the battle.

* * *

At the mall the girls went into five stores without finding one thing. On the last store before the girls were going to give up and head back to Sharpay's house and rummage through her enormous closet they found the perfect dress. It was a beautiful red dress that went down to about her knee. It was a deep v- neck halter dress that was made out of silk and underneath the bust it was accented with a rhinestone belt. Gabriella was drop dead gorgeous in the dress and Sharpay knew Troy would be speechless when he saw her.

Purchasing the dress they went to the food court and ate lunch. After lunch they went to go look for jewelry and shoes.

After the girls long day of shopping they decided to head back to Gabriella's Apartment to get ready for the date. Sharpay smiled inside knowing that today the amazing girl next to her was going to be engaged! Now all she needed to do was call Troy and make sure everything was ready as he and Ryan were supposed to be doing.

* * *

When they got back to Gabriella's Apartment, Gabi went to go get a shower. This gave Sharpay the perfect opportunity to call Troy and see how everythings was coming along. Grabbing her pink jeweled sidekick (what else?) she dialed Troy's number. After the fourth ring he finally picked up the phone.

" Hey Troy, how is everything going? I'm with Boo now." " It's all set up Shar, all we need is Gabriella and that should be taken care of in a couple hours." Troy said over the phone. " How are you holding up Bolton?" " I'm nervous but I figure we have been going out for seven years, if she didn't want to marry me eventually she would have already dumped me by now." Sharpay smiled into the phone. Troy was so much in love with Gabriella that he would probably die if something ever happened to her. Sharpay smiled when she remebered their Senior Prom. Troy was speachless when Gabriella walked downstairs with the rest of the girls. Come to think about that was the night Troy first told Gabriella that he loved her. Sharpay knew that they both thought of that night often. " Your absolutely right Troy, well I gotta go Gabi is out of the shower and now it is time to make her even more beautiful if thats even possible. Go home and take a nap or something T, I know you didn't get any sleep last night. When you next see me you will be engaged! See ya Troy!" Sharpay said as she hung up the phone just in time.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen with her bathrobe on and her hair slightly damp and in waves from the shower. " Ready to work some magic Pay?" Gabi asked with a twinkle in her eye. " You know it Boo!" The two girls laughed and ran off into Gabriella's bathroom. " First lets do your make-up, Troy always says your to beautiful to wear make-up but I think just a little bit of mae-up on the eye and a gloss will make you shine." Sharpay said in her element. Fashion was what she loved. After applying mascara, eye liner, and a clear shimmery lip gloss onto Gabriella's beautiful face, they started on her hair. " I think that we should put your hair up Boo because of the back of your dress, you want to show off that design." Gabriella of course agreed with Sharpay and half and hour later Gabriella's hair was piled ontop of her head in a elegant updo with two natural curls cascading around her face and onto her shoulders. " Oh my gosh Boo! You look drop dead gorgeous!" Sharpay squeled. Gabriella had just emerged from the bathroom with her dress on and she was biting her lip nervously waiting for Shar's reaction. When she heard this her face broke out into a smile that could light up a room. " You really think so Pay?" All Sharpay could do was nod as she was still breathless from looking at her 'little sister'.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sharpay squeled again and rushed to answer the door telling Gabi to stay there until she called her. Fidgeting nervoulsy with her hands she heard Troy and Sharpay talking in the hall. " Boo your date's hear!" Shar called in a sing song voice. Taking a deep breath Gabriella walked out of her bedroom and into the hall where she saw Troy staring at her open mouthed. She giggled soflty. " You know Wildcat it's not polite to stare." She teased. Snapping out of it Troy just smirked at her and said " Well then I'm sorry but I'm going to be very rude tonight cause I can't take my eyes off you." Gabi blussed before walking up to her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek. " It's ok, I dont mind." Sharpay pretended to gag " Guys I'm still here you know?" The couple started laughing. " Sorry Shar." they said together. " It's ok, well you two had better get going. Have fun tonight!" She opened the door for the two of them and before she closed it shut again she winked quickley at Troy. " And so tonight begins" Shar wispered to herself.

* * *

So...whatd you think? I really think this is going to be an amazing story and hopefully you will to! Review please and tell me how YOU would like the proposal to go. I am open for anything

Love Kase


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thanks so much for reading my story. As someone had pointed it out to me Taylor is originally Gabriella's best friend, and yes I had thought about doing that but then I decided to make Sharpay Gabriella's best friend. It is just not something that you read about very often and I personally think that they are a great pairing. Sharpay after that one summer at the country club decided to make it up to the gang. The first person that forgives Sharpay was of course Gabriella even though she should have been the last after Gabriella was the one she had hurt the most. Sharpay was always grateful for that and Gabriella and her immediately hit it off. now they are the best of Friends. Sharpay calls Gabriella "Boo" and Gabriella calls Sharpay " Pay." No one else is alowed to call them those names just like no one else is alowed to call Gabriella Briella besides Troy. **

**Obviously I made that stuff up but that is what happened to make Gabi and Sharpay best friends. Just to clear things up**

**So enjoy the second chapter of Happily Ever After! **

With Sharpay:

Once the two lovebirds left I had to hurry up and get to the restaurante before they did so that everything woul be ready. I'm not exactly sure I can count on Ryan to make sure everything is perfect. This is Boo's engagement everything has to be perfect! Ok I may have been speeding a little bit but this is and emergency. Yes! I got her 15 minutes before they did.

" Hey Ry. Is everything ready?" Sharpay asked her twin brother as she walked into the restaurante. Looking around everything looked gorgeous but it was better to be safe than sorry.

" Yea everything is perfect!" " Do you have the music? Candles? Menu?" Sharpay fired off quickly. " Check, Check, and Check." " Oh my gosh that reminded me did you pay the check?" Ryan laughed at his sister. "Yes Shar, you know if I didnt know any better I would have thought that this was your engagement!" Sharpay glared at her brother. If looks could kill Ryan would be facing the ceiling right about now. " Shut up Ryan! I want everything to be perfect for Boo. She deserves it more than anyone I know! Troy and her are so good together! Fate deffinately brought them together."

Right before Ryan was about to reply two voices were heard outside and Sharpay and Ryan ran to get hidden. The signeled for Troy to open the door and in walked a nervous Troy and a shocked Gabriella.

* * *

"Oh My Gosh Troy! This is the most expensive restaurante in town! You didn't have to bring me here!" Gabriella exclaimed when she had finally found her voice again. Troy just laughed. " Trust me Briella you are deffinately worth it." A waiter came over and led them over to their table. " Welcome to Aschenzi! My name is Antoine and I will be your server for this evening. May I start you off with a bottle of our finest wine? Complimentary of course." The waiter asked. Nodding his head Troy smiled at the waiter. When he had gone Troy and Gabriella started to look at the menu that was especially picked for them, courtesy of Ryan and Sharpay Evans. Immediately Gabriella saw her favorite dish: Chicken Parmagiana. However when she looked to see how much it would cost she saw a special message! It read free of charge! Looking at the menu up and down she noticed that every dish said the same exact thing. About to question Troy about this she looked up and saw him giving her a glance that said " just enjoy it don't worry." Smiling at him she placed her menu back on the table as their waiter reappeared with their wine bottle and two glasses. Pouring them each a glass he asked " Have you decided on what you would like to order?" Placing both his and Gabriella's order of Chicken Parmagiana Troy smiled at the waiter as he left. Suddenly he got a text message from Sharpay.

" We saw he face when she realized that everything was free. Just think right after your meal arrives you are going to be engaged to her!

xoxo Shar"

Troy smiled when he read the message she was right! In less than an hour he was going to be engaged to Gabriella!

Finally the food came. In reality it only took them a half an hour but to Troy it was a lifetime! While eating the two shared many laughs and talked just about anything and everything. Nothing was ever awkward between the two which they both loved. Twenty minutes later Troy got another text message as he was handing their water his and Gabriella's plates. Yake a guess as to who it was

" Ok your done eating! Now do you have the ring? Cuz Troy... it's time!

xoxo Shar

p.s dont be nervous! She really loves you!"

Checking his pocket he fingered a small velvet box that held the ring. Taking a deep breath he started saying what he had planned. " Brie you and I first met at the Ski lodge eight years ago. We deffinately turned East High upside down when we made the final callbacks for the musical. After the musical I had been trying for a long time to ask you to be my girlfriend. Finally after a year of hesitation I asked you and you agreed. I felt like I was on top of the world! We've been through so much together and now seven years I want you to know how much I love you." Getting up out of his chair he heard Gabriella gasp as he got down onto one knee. " Gabriella Maria Montez... I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Briella will you marry me?" Troy finished looking right up into Gabriella's deep chocolate brown eyes. She was crying but her face was broken out into a huge smile. Before she could answer however she gasped again as the music to start of something new started playing. She looked down into Troys awaiting eyes. " Of course I'll marry you!" she choked out because she was sobbing tears of happiness. Troy's face broke out into a wide grin and he jumped up and pulled her into a sweet and gentle kiss. Pulling away they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

Suddenly interrupting their sweet moment they heard a loud squel. Turning around they saw Sharpay jumping up and down with tears running down her face. " Oh MY Gosh!" She ran towards Gabriella and the two shared a long hug. Both of the girls were crying. " Boo your getting married!" Sharpay sobbed into Gabi's hair. " I know Pay!" Gabriella whispered into her ear. She kept on repeating this into Sharpays hair as they cried tears of happiness. Before letting go Gabriella whispered to Sharpay " I know you had something to do with all this so thanks Pay. I love you" The two girls smiled at each other as Gabi went back to Troy and rested back against him, with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting ontop of her head.

" Pay I forgot to ask you one thing." Gabriella said suddenly. " Whats that Boo?" " Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Sharpay laughed and pulled Gabi into another hug. " I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered.

Ok Guys that is the second chapter of Happily Ever After! How did you like it? Review and tell me where do you want the wedding to be? I need suggestions! I'll put out a poll today to so vote please! 


End file.
